


104: "I'm terrified of being in love with you!" - "I'm terrified that your not!"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [104]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Shit, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Relationship, Heterosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No One Point Of View, interracial, mentions of avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	104: "I'm terrified of being in love with you!" - "I'm terrified that your not!"

**104: "I'm terrified of being in love with you!" - "I'm terrified that your not!"**

* * *

He opened and close his mouth about six times before he just looked down. Down at the plant that had been knocked over in the earlier argument. The plant, it was a cactus (she always said that cactus didn't get enough love because they weren't roses, sunflowers or some other generically pretty flower) laid out against the floor with all its dirty spilling out.

Like their relationship.

He opened his mouth but she spoke first.

"I hate this. God, I really hate this. I hate this fucking apartment, we don't even need four bedrooms. We barely use one! I hate your fucking face, the way you laugh, the way you smile at me when your stupid drunk. How you refuse to eat your any of your hamburgers without a smiley face made out of ketchup and mustard on it. I hate the way you forgot to put the toilet seat down until you fall in it and get struck screaming for me to save you. I hate Spider-man! I fucking hate Spiderman with a passion! God, I can't do this anymore. I'm done."

She screams but not scream.

Her voice just carries in the apartment, the fucking huge apartment his parents wanted to get them as their graduation present. It feels like she's suffocating even in all this room.

She doesn't say anything else as she yanked up her duffle bag walking past him looking down because despite everything she refused to look weak even now. She never wore her emotions on her sleeve and starting now would be a crappy way to go out.

She didn't make it far.

The bag snatched out her hands thrown up against the ceiling decorated in webs. She groaned at the sight but made no attempts to fight for it. Ignoring his footsteps she kept up her stride walking towards the door. Only when he hand touched the handle did he throw webs at it sticking her in one spot.

"Parker!"

"No. You don't get to do that and walk out on me. I'm not letting you leave me, MJ."

"Take this off me before I get mad."

"Your already mad. What's wrong? I-I thought we were going so well."

"Well it's not Sherlock now take this off me."

"No. Not until you talk to me. What happened-"

"Parker-"

"-to us! I thought we were finally getting somewhere. We were having dates-"

"Parker."

"-nights. I introduced you to the rest of the team even after you called Clint a jerk ass ingrate."

"Peter!" She screamed. Her voice breaking at the end as she scared him breaking off his words as he stared at her. She used her free rub to push the falling hair back from her face, "Let's not do this now, okay. We can talk tomorrow-"

"Why so you can be like old MJ. The MJ who never talks without being sarcastic, or the MJ who uses riddles to speak or the MJ who simply ignores everything because that's the only way she can deal with her feelings! No, were gonna talk now."

"Parker you don't wanna hear this-"

"How do you know that huh! What do you know about what I wanna hear! Tell me! Tell me!"

"I'm terrified of being in love you!" She screamed.

"I'm terrified that your not!" He screamed back.

"What?" They both spoke.

Peter sighed as he rubbed the back of his throat moving to settle down on the couch. "I'm terrified that you don't love me. I mean why would you. MJ you are intelligent, beautiful, funny and everything that I'm not." Peter spoke letting his head fall down.

MJ sighed, "No Peter that's you. I'm just some smart girl who acts better than everyone by being sarcastic all the time or distancing myself so no one gets to know me. I know your to good for me Peter and to be honest I was waiting for you to realize that. That's why I'm terrified of being in love with you because you deserve better than me."

"Why don't we just be the person we think each one of us deserves."

MJ sighed her hair falling before her face, "Peter-"

"No listen to me. I love you MJ. I love you more than everything in the world and I know that you love me. Why are we scared anymore about being in love with each other. You worried about the future but so am I. I say we let the future come to us together while we survive the present."

"Your so stupid Peter Parker."

Peter grimace turned smug as he moved closer to MJ, "Yeah but I'm your stupid Peter Parker just like your my smart MJ."


End file.
